Heartplace
by Charlie.Pace
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] Sun está muy triste por haber acabado su relación con Jin, pero alguien la ayudará a superarla, o recuperarla.
1. Flor de Recuerdos

**Summary: Sun está muy triste por haber acabado su relación con Jin, pero alguien la ayudará a superarla, o recuperarla.**

_Este es mi primer fanfiction de LOST, así que no lo critiquen mucho. Sólo críticas constructivas, por favor. Está basado de cualquier cosa que podría ocurrir después del episodio **...In Translation.** Así que si no han visto hasta ese episodio, lean sólo bajo su propio riesgo, ya que no creo que explique muchas cosas que hayan pasado ya en la serie capítulos anteriores._

_Yo no he creado LOST, ningún personaje me pertenece. Por ahora._

_Disfruten de la historia y dejen reviews!_

**Heartplace**

I. Flor de Recuerdos

El mar estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo ese día, cristalino. Contrastando con los anteriores, grises, lluviosos, de grandes y fuertes olas, tristes. Ese, para cualquier otra persona, sería a un buen día. Un excelente día para pasear con la arena entre los pies, o bañarse en la playa tal vez. Hasta jugar golf.

¿A quién engañaba? Sol, lluvia, gris; todo es lo mismo. Nada cambiaría ese horrible estado de ánimo que la atormentaba desde el día de ayer: Jin la había dejado. Pero no fue una pelea de cualquier matrimonio, no. Ésta vez fue horrible. Ella era una mentirosa, no se merecía estar con alguien como él. Odiaba las mentiras, por lo tanto, se odiaba a si misma. Nada podría animarla ese día, ni siquiera el clima. Acababa de pasar su primera noche en la isla sin el resguardo, las carisias, el calor de alguien a su lado, abrazándola y susurrándole cosas hermosas en sus oídos. Hace cuanto que pasaba así las noches... Tenía la respuesta, desde que Jin trabaja con su padre. Él siempre hacía que trabajase de noche, y cuando llegaba ella dormía ya. Normalmente, él se acostaba en el sillón para no molestarla. Desde que llegaron a la isla su relación había sido mucho más fuerte, más estrecha. Un lazo casi indestructible, seguro. No había sido tan feliz desde que ese avión se estrelló, pero no quería admitirlo. No, todos los demás estaban desesperados por irse. Pero ella, hasta el momento, no lo estaba.

Vio su reflejo en el agua de las cavernas, casi no se distinguía, pero aún así vio su reflejo y sintió repugnancia. Asco, no podía ser peor persona de lo que era ya. Horrible, mentirosa, cobarde. Estuvo a punto de huir de sus problemas, muestra de cobardía, pero ni para eso tuvo las agallas. Lo amaba, por algo se casó con él, mas le mentía de todas formas; eso no es amor.

Tomó entre sus manos el líquido transparente para beber un poco y limpiarse la cara, sabiendo que así no limpiaría sus acciones. Luego se levantó, encontrándose frente a alguien con un chaleco negro y con el gorro del mismo color también, de espaldas a ella. Eso la sobresaltó, había estado tanto tiempo zambullida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que no era la única en la isla, aunque así lo desease con la única persona con la que estuviera a gusto ahí era su marido.

El inglés sintió la respiración, algo agitada por el sobresalto, de Sun a sus espaldas. Se volteó lenta y pesadamente para dedicarle una sonrisa; para él, ella seguía siendo la linda extranjera del lugar comprometida. Aunque la haya escuchado hablar su idioma después de pensar tanto tiempo que sólo sabía coreano, mas no le parecía repugnante su imagen, con o sin mentiras.

Sun, hola,- la saludó alegremente.- Supongo que ahora entiendes, ¿cierto?- dijo en modo de chiste, sin pensar que tal vez ella podría sentirse ofendida. Aunque no lo hizo, le devolvió la sonrisa, algo escondida y secreta, pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa honesta. Algo en ese saludo la hizo sentir mejor que antes, tal vez menos sucia. Notó que él también había sido honesto al saludarla, no sentía que ella fuera una embustera.

Hola- soltó un par de risitas –me asustaste- y más risas. Se sintió tonta luego de esos comentarios y esas risas, ella no era así. Ella era más seria, si Jin la viera en ese momento, tal vez qué sería capaz de hacerle al pobre bajista. Debía de recuperar la compostura y dejar esas risitas tontas para después; instintivamente pasó una mano por su boca, apretándose los labios.

Iba a pasear por la playa un rato, me dijeron que el mar se ve cristalino. Claire –movió la cabeza hacia atrás indicando a la embarazada que estaba arreglando un par de cosas y hablando con otra chica de ahí, con la que se había echo amiga en ese tiempo- está ocupada, por lo que no tengo con quién ir. ¿Te gustaría? –Preguntó algo inseguro, sabía que ella había peleado con el marido el día anterior, por lo que era muy seguro que Sun no quisiera ir con él, y menos a la playa a donde se había mudado. Los chismes corren rapidísimo por las cavernas, por lo que la gente ya no miraba tanto a Claire como la _embarazada que fue raptada_, sino que ahora todos se volteaban a ver las mentiras provocadas por la _coreana escandalosa que habla inglés_.

Sun bajó la vista, en una especie de signo de desaprobación de lo que le ofrecían. De verdad no quería ir a la playa, ¿y si se encontraba con Jin? Tal vez se enojaría, se pondría furioso, se sentiría celoso. Sí, celoso. Luego le estaría pidiendo a rodillas que vuelva con él.

En ese momento, Sun descubrió su otro lado. No el amoroso, el bueno, el misericordioso, el cariñoso. Sino que el malvado, el mentiroso, el egocéntrico. Lograría lo que tiene planeado, sólo tendría que usar a alguien, y ahí estaba. Un rubiecito británico, ex-estrella de rock; listo para acabar con los sentimientos de Jin, y poder tenerlo comiendo de su mano, como al principio lo había logrado, si no fuera por su padre, su maldito padre, tal vez todo sería tan distinto.

Charlie comenzaba a sentir que Sun rechazaría la propuesta, era casi obvio. Tal vez no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, sólo quedarse ahí en las cavernas amargándose la vida, sólo por haber tenido una pelea con su esposo. Y él, que acababa de asesinar a alguien, no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Mujeres, quién las entiende. Lástima que Sun no tuviera la capacidad en ese momento de también pensar en los sentimientos de él; luego tendría tiempo de arrepentirse.

Sun sonrió. –Está bien, te acompañaré a la playa- dijo lentamente, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al inglés, además que su pronunciación era pésima. –Necesito relajarme un poco y creo que la playa sería un buen lugar.- Además, su pequeña plantación de vegetales estaba camino a la playa, tal vez podría pasar a verla un momento. Esa noche tomaría algo de ahí.

La playa es un excelente lugar para relajarse,- caminó rápidamente al sendero que llevaba a la playa, ya bien marcado, pero aún así habían un par de ramas que molestaban a la vista. Ramas que Charlie apartó del camino para Sun, así como si estuviera abriéndole una puerta. –A mí me gusta mucho la playa- continuó sin dejar hablar a Sun, pero a lo que hizo una pausa para respirar ella lo interrumpió:

¿Podríamos pasar a un lugar antes de ir a la playa? Quiero revisar algo.- Le dijo ya sin la sonrisa, pero demostraba que estaba cómoda con él, sea lo que sea que trataría de hacer después frente a Jin. Aunque, cada vez lo que había pensado anteriormente la molestaba más, casi creía que no tendría el valor para algo así. Era cruel. Era cínico. Ella se sentía cruel y cínica. Bueno, no podría empeorar esa situación.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Charlie curioso.

Una pequeña plantación de hierbas en la que he estado trabajando con Kate, creo que tú no la haz visto. ¿Cierto?- contestó Sun, orgullosa.

El inglés negó con la cabeza, con ganas de llegar rápido a esa _plantación_. Pero parecía que el camino de las cavernas a la playa cada vez se le hacía más largo, y eso que últimamente había estado mucho tiempo en el segundo lugar con Claire, hacían los viajes en la mañana de ida y de vuelta por la tarde; sí que habían estado juntos últimamente, pero ese día la australiana había despertado algo enojada, tal vez, no tenía ganas de caminar por ningún lado. Sólo tenía quería conversar de _cosas de mujeres_ con su nueva amiga, que en ese momento Charlie no recordaba ni el nombre. Eso lo molestaba, ya que el único que había estado junto a ella cuando perdió la memoria y Ethan amenazó con asesinar a todos si no la entregaban había sido él, quien la ayudó a recuperar la memoria también él, quien trató de defenderla de Ethan cuando los raptaron a los dos... Charlie.

No conversaron mucho en el camino a la cosecha, sólo un par de frases; algo muy raro en Charlie, quien normalmente suele hablar bastante.

Sun guió a Charlie a la derecha del sendero de la playa, a una especie de pared llena de ramas verdes con algunas flores, la tierra estaba húmeda y con barro. Sun movió las hojas y atravesó por ellas, dejándole un espacio al bajista. A tres metros estaban una líneas de montones de tierra, que cada algunos centímetros habían montones más grandes de las que crecían hierbas de distintos tonos de verdes, habían estado madurando bastante y se veían muy bien, casi listan la mayoría ya para ser sacadas y utilizadas. Algo más que notó Charlie, casi cuando terminaba de inspeccionar la zona con la vista, fue que Kate estaba allí también. Arrodillada al lado derecho de las plantaciones, donde no habían muchas plantas creciendo, enterrando una semillas.

Kate levanto la vista sorprendida de ver a Sun con alguien más, que no fuera su marido o sola. Mucho menos llevar a otra persona ahí, sólo recordaba que Jack sabía de ese lugar, y en una conversación con Sun ella misma le pidió que no llevara mucha gente a ese lugar. Tal vez porque podrían destruirlo o cortar mal las plantas.

Sun, ¿Charlie?- trató que no sonara mucho el tono de duda al decir el nombre de la ex-estrella de rock, pero no pudo detenerlo. Nunca antes los había visto a ellos dos juntos, además en ese momento sólo la esperaba a ella. Quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer. -¿Qué hacen aquí...- "ustedes dos juntos?", completó en su mente.

La coreana entendió lo que Kate trataba de decir, hasta para ella era extraño caminar por aquella, aunque muy conocida, selva con otro hombre; además de Michael. Ese era otro tema, él había tratado de defenderla y ella lo golpeó, todavía se sentía muy mal al respecto. Pero ver a Jin y Michael juntos trabajando en el bote, la tranquilizaba un poco. –Íbamos a la playa- se arrodilló, así podría ver mejor la tierra, pero no era para eso, no quería mirar a la cara a Kate para mentirle; ella lo sabría. Al fin y al cabo, ella descubrió por si sola que hablaba inglés. –Decidí pasar aquí, para mostrarle el lugar- terminó; haciendo que surgiera un silencio insoportable.

Hola, Kate- saludó sonriente Charlie, no le gustaban los silencios, prefería romperlos. –Así que en esto han estado ocupadas ustedes dos, ¿eh?- Se detuvo para arrodillarse a la derecha de Sun. -¿Para qué es esto?- Indicó una planta verde, muy brillante, pero pequeña entre tanto café, se podía hacer notar con la luz del sol centelleante sobre ella.

Es para algunos dolores musculares- respondió con tono confiado Sun, ese era su fuerte. -¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó, mirándolo.

Sí, se ve todo muy- -

Sun, ven un poco. Tengo que mostrarte algo acá- interrumpió Kate repentinamente. Sun, algo desconcertada y asustada, se puse de pie y caminó hacia Kate, pasando a pisar una flor, que se levantaba entre el pasto verde. En cualquier otro momento, se hubiera levantado para recogerla o admirarla, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Charlie esperó sentado en el pasto verde, examinando mejor el lugar. Habían unas botellas de agua vacías a un lado y otro par a la mitad, usadas para regar. Montoncitos de semillas sobre una mesa que, suponía, había estado en el avión, utilizada por las azafatas para servir la comida. El sol caía directamente sobre las zonas cafés, y una brisa de viento pasaba por ahí.

Una abeja zumbante pasó frente a los ojos de Charlie, y se quedó quieta frente a su nariz. Luego de lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo la primera vez que fue a las cavernas con ese panal, no quería tener más problemas con abejas. Estuvo semanas con irritaciones en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, luego la misma abeja se posó en la flor sobreviviente a la zapatilla de Sun. El inglés se acercó a la flor, luego de que la abeja se levantara: estaba intacta, por lo que la sacó de ahí y la observó por un buen rato, en el que apareció Sun, diciendo:

¿Vamos a la playa?- Tenía los ojos un poco más rojos que antes, como si recién hubiera llorado. Aunque Charlie pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, no creía que Kate la hiciera llorar.

El joven se levantó, con la flor en la mano. La miró en sus manos por un par de segundos, antes de mostrársela, sujetándola del tallo, a Sun. –Un regalo, la encontré por ahí.- Sonrió -¿te gusta?

Por una milésima de segundo, vio esa imagen. Ella vestida con su largo traje en la fiesta, observando el paisaje de su tierra natal, y por detrás aparecía Jin, el amor de su vida. Él le traía una hermosa flor en las manos, caminando directamente hacia ella.

No lo podía soportar, nunca lo sustituiría.

Gracias- sonrió falsamente. Luego, caminó en pasos rápidos de vuelta al sendero de la playa, dejando que el sol iluminara su rostro, la flor en sus manos y sus ojos, cristalinos, con el mar reflejándose en ellos.


	2. Lágrimas y Oscuridad

_Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo, no me demoré tanto. Normalmente demoro más. Espero tener listo el tercero para el próximo fin de semana, no prometo nada._

_Por sus reviews, muchas gracias. Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de continuar el fanfiction, veremos cómo evoluciona._

_Algo que debo aclarar, que cualquier cosa que ocurra en los capítulos luego de **…In Translation** puede y puede que no ocurran en este fanfiction, ahí aclararé. Cualquier cosa ocurrida antes de este episodio, doy por hecho que lo saben. Si no es así, si hay algo que no entiendan, no duden en preguntar con un e-mail o hasta en un review, así puedo contestarlo aquí mismo y no tendrán problemas._

**Heartplace**

II. Oscuridad y Lágrimas

La luna hacía que aquellas gotas brillaran de un color blanco hermoso, que caían a la fuente de agua; mas no era agua en realidad, sino que lágrimas. Dos líneas brillantes caían desde los entrecerrados ojos de la coreana, hasta llegar a sus mejillas y resbalar hasta caer sin tocar el cuello. Sus lágrimas caían, pero ella no hacía nada para detenerlo, merecía el sufrimiento. Merecía la tristeza. En esos hermoso y oscuros ojos, se podía distinguir el reflejo de las rocas, por las cuales corría el líquido susurrante. ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así? Todo debió de ser distinto, la idea no era estar en esa isla, sola, sin compañía, llorando por las noches.

Claire dormía a un par de metros a su izquierda, él la observaba. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, tan tranquila, tan segura dentro de los sueños. Lástima que luego de haría de día, nuevamente comenzaría el día con la esperanza perdida de un rescate. Pero esa esperanza todavía existía en los corazones de las personas que vivieron el accidente, ya que lo único que no se le puede arrebatar a una persona son los sueños e ilusiones. Todos sueñan con volver a sus hogares, volver a ver a sus familias, cumplir sus metas... pero él no. Él estaba despierto, no podía dormir. Pero no era el único, más allá, cerca del lugar en que Jack dejaba dormir a los heridos, estaba Kate sentada, con los ojos centelleantes con la luz de la luna, luna llena de fuerza y brillo. Ambos se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos casi en el preciso momento, así que Charlie lo único que hizo fue levantarse y caminar hasta la canadiense. Cada paso que daba, resonaba en las calladas cuevas, pero eran opacadas por las respiraciones de algunos y los murmullos de las plantas a su alrededor, y el goteo en la fuente a una larga distancia.

–¿Qué haces despierta?– el británico estaba de pie frente a Kate, mirándola hacia abajo. Ella levantó la vista luego de un par de segundos, en los que estuvo mirando las rodillas del inglés, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Charlie comenzaba a creer que ella estaba durmiendo sentada y con los ojos abiertos, cuando abrió la boca.

–No puedo dormir- respondió en un murmuro, levantando la vista. Desde esa perspectiva no podía reconocer bien el rostro del joven, pero el acento lo indicaba todo. Bajó la mirada hasta el montón de rocas que se levantaba a un lado del en el que ella estaba sentada, invitándolo a sentarse; cosa que Charlie hizo sin ningún problema. – ¿Qué hacías mirando así a Claire?

La ex-estrella de rock soltó una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca para no despertar a los soñadores. –No tenía nada mejor que hacer– sonrió –hasta ahora.

Algo hacía que Kate tuviera una extraña confianza con él, desde el primer día en que salieron a buscar la punta del avión. Aunque ella estaba al tanto de que él guardaba muchos secretos, aunque necesitaba un amigo. Alguien a quien contarle cosas que le hayan ocurrido, revelar su pasado. Obviamente, no con un tonto juego _Yo nunca he_, sino que en una conversación normal, y no con alguien que culpa a un cerdo por sus problemas. A veces de verdad le molestaba la manera de actuar de Sawyer, por eso que nunca hablaba formalmente con él; siempre salía con sus ridículas bromas. No era una persona de confianza, aunque tuvieran mucho más en común: Kate nunca confiaría en ese americano. También estaba Jack, pero con él no podía hablar nunca de cosas personales ya que él no confía en su palabra, aunque diga lo contrario. Ella lo conoce, ella ve en sus ojos el temor que siente el doctor cuado conversa con ella, es horrible.

Pero hay alguien con quien puede hablar de verdad, sin que le inspire vergüenza o desconfianza: Charlie.

–Ya somos dos– sonrisa devuelta. –No siempre me pasa esto de no dormir, pero después de lo de Etha- -

Se calló repentinamente. A ella tampoco le gustaría que le recordaran el momento en que cometió el asesinato, ni todas las cosas que había cometido. Esperaba no haber incomodado a su acompañante por lo dicho; además de haberlo matado, él trató de matarlo. Y hasta a ella le molestaría recordar eso... La imagen de Charlie colgado del árbol no era muy agradable.

El británico no dijo nada, aunque no le incomodaba para nada lo que Kate acababa de decir, lo único molesto era el silencio que surgió entre los dos. Pero que terminó rompiendo, –No te preocupes- dijo.

–Lo siento, no quise...

–Dije que no importa– terminó con el tema sonriente. Luego volvió su vista a Claire, que se estaba moviendo, pero no despertó. Estuvo unos minutos con la mirada fija en la durmiente australiana, y cómo su pelo dorado brillaba con la luz de la luna, pensando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido; recordando su última charla. Había sido sobre el bebé, estaban preguntándose qué harían cuando naciera, Claire dijo que le gustaría irse con el bote, para regresar a un buen lugar, pero a Charlie no le gustó para nada la idea, dijo que era muy peligroso para ella y para el bebé. A la embarazada le molestó ese comentario, y terminaron con una pelea. Otra de las razones por las que él no pudo quedarse dormido, tal vez era porque planeaba quedarse toda la noche, para que nada le ocurriera, protegiéndola. Para que mañana por la mañana pudiera disculparse. Cuesta conciliar el sueño cuando te peleas con alguien tan especial como lo es ella.

– ¿Charlie?– Kate se fijó en cómo él miraba a la rubia. Siempre había pensado que ambos se ven muy bien juntos, que los dos juntos podrían criar a ese bebé... Pero ese pensamiento es de quien perdió la esperanza de volver a su hogar. Pero ¿qué hogar? Ella no tenía. Si vuelve a la civilización, terminará en la cárcel. Llegaba a preferir quedarse en la isla, aunque lo oculte muy bien, lo hacía. Tan oculto como todos sus secretos, imploraba día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo; por favor, que ninguna avión cruce este cielo.

Charlie apoyó su cabeza con una mano, con el codo de ese mismo brazo sobre una rodilla. –Estaba pensando- no apartó los ojos de Claire – ¿cómo vivirá ese bebé...? ¿Acaso crecerá en esta isla? No me gusta esa idea, pero...– terminó de hablar.

–Nadie quiere que crezca en esta isla del demonio, pero no hay nada que hacer, tendremos que esperar a que la balsa llegué a dónde sea para pedir ayuda.– Respondió poco segura.

–Claire quiere... irse con esa balsa.

– ¿De verdad?– se volvió a la futura madre. –Creo que eso sería lo más sensato.

–¿A qué te refieres con lo más sensato, Kate?– el bajista subió el tono de voz sin querer despertar a nadie, pero de verdad le molestaba la respuesta de la canadiense.

–Charlie, más bajo.- Sermoneó Kate, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. –Charlie... tienes que entender, Claire es dueña de hacer lo que quiera, no podemos... no puedes detenerla, a la fuerza por lo menos. Ella no cree que este sea el mejor lugar para que su hijo nazca, pero no por eso debemos de retenerla aquí a la fuerza. Todavía queda un cupo en el bote. Y yo creo, conociendo a Michael, que si le preguntase, accedería.

–Sé muy bien que ella es dueña de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero no con la de ese niño. Si va a tener que crecer aquí, que lo haga. Pero no en un barco, es más segura esta tierra firme.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claire fue raptada hace menos de un mes, ¿y esperas que se quede de lo más tranquila aquí? Perdió la memoria, está confundida. Tú mismo lo mencionaste hace un tiempo, todavía tiene lagunas mentales. Tiene miedo. Todos lo tenemos. –Trataba de sonar lo mejor posible, lo que menos quería ahora es hacer enojar a su acompañante de insomnio.

–Tienes razón pero ¿un bote? Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estará flotando. Si la llegan a aceptar en el grupo juro que esta vez seré yo el que lo queme...– sonrió luego de su broma algo cruel. De verdad cruel, sabiendo tanto tiempo que demoraron construyendo aquel bote para que lo incendien, a Kate no le causó gracia.

–Trata de convencerla– aconsejó Kate. Aunque si Charlie no lo lograba, ella misma hablaría con Claire. No podía dejar que se fuera en un bote. Tal vez no eran muy amigas, muy cercanas, pero aun así si algo le ocurriera, no dejaría de culparse a si misma.

–Tengo que convencerla.– Dejó salir un bostezo, comenzaba a tener un poco de sueño al fin. Pero no quería dormir.

–Te está dando sueño, Charlie– comentó Kate con una sonrisa –debes de dormir.

–No.

–Sí.

–Dije que no, Kate.

–Está bien– la canadiense rió por lo bajo, mirando las ramas con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

–Quería preguntarte algo...– el británico habló más seriamente comparado con antes antes. –Más bien un consejo.

Ella se volteó, mirándolo seriamente también. ¿Qué tipo de consejo querría pedirle? –Yo no soy la mejor dando consejos...

–Pero necesito que me ayudes con algo, de verdad.– Bajó la vista y el tono de voz, –sobre Claire.

–¿Claire...?– No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, algo estaba moviendo los medicamentos e implementos de Jack. Un jabalí. –Maldición, ojalá que nadie se despierte. Ya entiendo a Sawyer.– Dijo divertida.

Charlie se puso de pie para espantar al animal, luego le diría a Locke que lo cazara, tal vez para el día siguiente tendrán jabalí de cenar. Finalmente la _cena_ escapó por entre las plantas, camino a la fuente.

Pasó las manos por su cara, ocultando la tristeza tras su un rostro sin sentimientos, tras una mascara que no llora. Alguien estaba caminando a lo lejos, y escuchaba murmullos. Se lavó la cara y volteó la cabeza un poco, y ahí estaban. Kate y el que estaba en una banda, no recordaba su nombre en ese momento. Era preferible no hacer más ruido, sus sollozos podrían escucharse fácilmente. "Tienes que ser fuerte", se repetía. Pero sabía que no podrían hacer reales esos deseos. No sin Jin. ¿Cómo pensó en dejarlo un tiempo atrás? Él no lo sabía, él no entendía el inglés. Tonta de ella, ocultándose, cobarde.

Mojó sus manos y luego las secó con una toalla que llevaba con ella, una toalla que su esposo había encontrado por ella. Todo le recordaba a él, no lo podía sacar de su mente. Pero, ¿era acaso eso lo que quería? ¿No volver a pensar en él? ¿Dejarlo en el pasado? Tal vez no, tal vez sí. En parte, desea estar abrazándolo y pidiéndole perdón en ese mismo momento, pero por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de huir completamente de ese oscuro pasado, al fin y al cabo, nunca estaban juntos en casa. Podría rehacer su vida ahí en la isla, empezar de cero. Tener nuevas amistades. Renacer. Ser libre.

Ya era libre.

La libertad era hermosa.

Pero la libertad también acarrea ese dolor. El mismo dolor de siempre, la soledad. Debía acabar con la soledad.

No estaría sola si no le hubiera mentido a Jin. No podía remediarlo.

Sólo queda el arrepentimiento. Ya es tarde. Debía despertar. Ver el mundo. Elegir por si misma. Ser creativa y expresarse. Podría intentarlo. Debería intentarlo. Pronto todos conocerían una nueva Sun. Y Jin se arrepentirá.

Ya no será ella la que se arrepienta por lo ocurrido, sino que él. Como deben de ser las cosas. No dejaría que nadie le haga lo mismo, ella ahora no sería la misma. Creería en cosas distintas. Podrá hacer lo que quiera, compartir más con los demás, sacarse de encima a ese marido tan sobre protector, ella puede valérselas sola.

–¿Hay alguien ahí?– se preguntó Charlie, mirando las sombras que se movían cerca de la fuente. Eran dos, una pequeña y otra más alta, una era el jabalí. ¿Y la otra?

–Estás viendo cosas, Charlie. El sueño.– Se burló Kate.

–Tal vez tengas razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana por la mañana quiero ir a la playa.– Dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que nunca había tenido problemas levantándose, sea cual sea la hora de dormir.

Algo se acercaba, respirando aceleradamente. La coreana se levantó de en frente de la fuente, y ahogó un gritó al ver al horrible animal. Pensaba que ya no habían ahí cerca, Locke lo dijo. Se supone que se habían mudado a otras zonas, pero eso no importaba ahora. Debía de escapar sin hacer el menor ruido. Tenía los ojos rojísimos, y no quería que nadie se percatara. Por la mañana despertaría mejor, descansada. Corrió, espantando al animal con una piedra, corrió a la selva. Esperó a que los cuchicheos cesaran, volvió a las cavernas justo al lugar donde estaban sus cosas.

¿Y las de Jin? Ya no estaban. Se las había llevado hace un par de horas, el lugar se veía tan vacío ahora. Esos eran los detalles que se extrañarán más.

Él era tan detallista.


	3. Discusiones

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad se los agradezco. No son una gran cantidad, pero lo que es de calidad me importa más. No voy dejar de escribir este fic, lo continuaré y espero que ustedes continúen leyéndolo._

_Basta de rodeos, vamos al capítulo tercero..._

**Heartplace**

III. Discusiones

Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan con el tiempo, aunque parezcan pequeñeces, siempre estarán ahí para recordarte cómo es en realidad la gente con la que te relaciones, para mostrarte que tengas más cuidado. Lo sabía, era una estupidez sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y fue algo muy pequeño, pero dañó su orgullo, un orgullo que es difícil de curar, y cuando a alguien le dañan su orgullo también baja el autoestima. Claro, para qué quería una autoestima más baja, pero ahí las cosas debían de comenzar desde cero. Y todos debían de convivir en paz, distintos que sean, secretos que escondan, no importa. Tábula rasa. Hay gente que no lo entiende, y nosotros no podemos decir que son estúpidos por no entender algo tan bueno, algo que nos pueda servir de tanto en la vida, en nuestro propio renacimiento, recreándonos, debemos de sentir lástima por aquellas personas. Pero la lástima tampoco es buena, aunque no siempre. A veces, puede ayudar de mucho. Acaso creen que si la gente no sintiera lástima por los africanos que mueren de hambre, ¿los ayudarían? Los seres humanos buscan la salud, sentirse bien física y psicológicamente, pero siempre está ese algo que les perturba el corazón; en algunos casos es esta lástima, compasión y misericordia por el otro. Por eso que la lástima es buena, sin ella nadie se preocuparía de los demás, sean cual sean sus igualdades o diferencias. Por eso que debemos de ayudar a las personas con quienes convivimos día a día, ayudarlos a que descubran cómo ser más felices y cómo soportar por lo que pasaban en ese momento. Es traumático, piensan, que su avión caiga de esa manera, sobrevivir y perder total contacto con tus seres queridos. Ver tantos cuerpos. Pero eso no es lo que más les molesta, eso es lo que dicen, esa es su excusa. Ahora todos se pelean, y siempre sacan en cara aquel supuesta trauma, trauma que para muchos ya fue superado.

— ¡Dame el maldito protector solar!

—Es mío. Yo lo encontré hace semanas.

— ¡Perra mentirosa!

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Te dije, perra mentirosa.

— ¡Estúpida niña mimada! —y se lanzó contra la rubia, tirándole los cabellos. Habían estado discutiendo hace un par de minutos solamente, Charlie justo pudo ver a una pelirroja corriendo hacia la chica, justo al terminar de pasar por aquella selva que separaba a las cavernas de la hermosa (y en realidad se veía hermosa ese día) playa. Lástima que no pudieron observar bien el agua cristalina, la pelea llamaba toda la atención, y tampoco era posible disfrutar de un silencio, ya que, además del ruido provocado por las chiquillas, a diez metros más allá estaban en medio de la construcción de la barca, recién comenzada. Por eso que Sun no prestó mucha atención a la ridícula pelea de inmaduras, sino que al coreano que estaba juntando bambúes y atándolos, y al estadounidense de raza negra gritando junto a un montón de restos de avión.

A lo lejos, podía ver a John Locke sentado en la arena, que se volteó a ver quienes hacían tal escándalo. Más lejos aún, se divisaba a Jack corriendo hacia ellas. El que estaba más cerca era Charlie. Tal vez no sabía nadar, como para salvar a la mujer que hace un tiempo se ahogó, pero era necesario que intentara detenerlas, antes que se arranquen los ojos con esas largas y pintadas uñas que ambas mostraban. Podría ser bueno tocando el bajo o cantando el coro con Driveshaft, pero no podía decir lo mismo de calmar a una rubia a la que le quitaron su bloqueador solar.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes, ¡deténganse! —Sun le ganó en la palabra, ahora si no hacía nada quedaría como un total idiota. Lo mejor que podría ser sería tratar de sujetar a una, con mucho cuidado que no termine con la cara arañada o tal vez peor. Así que eso lo que hizo, dio un par de pasos y trató de sujetarle las manos a la pelirroja justo cuando soltó los cabellos dorados.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Justo cuando el británico cerró la boca, un montón de arena saltó sobre él y a quien sujetaba: Shannon estaba tirándola. Ahí fue cuando Sun se interpuso y trató de calmarla, cosa que resultó extrañamente rápido y sin muchas palabras.

Ese sería un excelente día para tomar sol, broncearse un poco. Llegó a la playa, estirando una toalla sobre la arena, cerca de donde estaban construyendo el bote, justo entre Sawyer leyendo un libro (con la mano en la frente, parecía como si le doliera) y a su derecha, a lo lejos, podía ver a Sayid. "Protegiéndolo de las miradas de otras", se decía siempre. Abrió el bolsito donde siempre guardaba ordenadamente sus productos que había conseguido en ese tiempo y los que estaban dentro de su maleta, en busca del protector solar, no quería que le diera cáncer a la piel. Lástima que no estuviera ahí, ni a sus alrededores si es que el día anterior lo había dejado.

—Maldición… —dijo Shannon entre dientes. Se volvió a todas las personas que estaban en ese lado de la playa, nadie muy interesante. Pero ahí estaba. Una pelirroja, a pocos pasos, cerca de la entrada hacia el sendero que los lleva a las cuevas, con **su** bloqueador en las manos. Eso era imperdonable, la rubia estaba totalmente segura que había guardado todas sus cosas bien; sin duda ella lo había sacado desde dentro del bolso. Caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios y una mirada de odio y repugnancia, esa horrible cabeza de zanahoria estaba usando su protector solar—. Ese protector que tienes en las manos se parece mucho al mío, querida. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le habló en un tono de ironía.

—Es mío.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó comenzando a perder los estribos—. Porque acabo de perder el que yo tenía, y es igual al tuyo. Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, muy raro. —La chica se buscaba una paliza.

—Creo que, por tu bien, deberías de devolvérmelo. Si no lo haz notado, es mío.

—No, es mío.

— ¡Dame el maldito protector solar!

—Es mío, yo lo encontré hace semanas.

— ¡Perra mentirosa! —gritó Shannon, ya sin una gota de paciencia. Esa estúpida tenía algo suyo, y lo iba a recuperar. Haciendo o no el ridículo, eso no importaba.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Te dije, perra mentirosa. —Y ese fue un error, no sabía que su _contrincante_ podría ser tan orgullosa; que no aceptara ese tipo de cosas. Así que ya eran dos las que perdieron los estribos.

— ¡Estúpida niña mimada! —Otro error ahora de parte de la pelirroja, sólo Boone podría tratarla así, aunque su hermano nunca saldría ileso luego de decirle eso. Siempre terminaba con alguna herida más, o con los oídos hinchados de tantos gritos de parte de su hermanastra. Pero, ¿una extraña? No, eso no se lo permitiría a nadie…

Salió de sus pensamientos justo para ver a esa animal abalanzarse sobre ella. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, luego de unos minutos más, la coreana la estaba tratando de tranquilizar en su idioma, aunque fuera extraño, ella lo podía hablar. Shannon no le discutió, todavía estaba muy agradecida por _salvarle la vida_ cuando esos malditos ataques de asma regresaron. Además, en ese momento, cuando estaba en las cavernas y ella untaba la mezcla sobre su cuello, se dio cuenta que podía hablar su idioma. Lo guardó en secreto por mucho tiempo, más de lo que esperaba. Ella no era una chica de secretos, pero lo había logrado. El día anterior se sacó por fin ese peso de encima.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, así que repitió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la pelea? —esperó un buen resultado esta vez, y lo obtuvo. Aunque no le deseado.

—Esta maldita cabeza de zanahoria _robó_ mi protector solar y no me lo quiere devolver. —añadió un tono más acentuado a la palabra "robó".

Sun dejó escapar una sonrisa, tratando de aguantar la risa. Eso era bueno, sonreír luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era mejor así, en vez de continuar preguntándose razones, cosas sin respuestas. Pero, lo importante en ese momento era que, quién puede pelear por un estúpido protector. Lo encontraba ridículo, si esos fueran problemas, entonces ella hubiera estado dentro del bote en llamas. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en que Shannon no era una niñita tonta, como muchas que conocía, desde que la veía con Sayid ayudando a resolver los enigmas de la mujer francesa.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —Preguntó el recién llegado, Jack. El héroe, el que resolvía todo. ¡Demonios! Sí que era molesto, aunque siempre lo trataba de ocultar, desde el día en que no le dio importancia al hurto de las botellas de agua por Boone, cuando Claire se desmayó. También había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso cuando él aparecía. Siempre tratando de hacerse el interesante, el mejor, el salvador de todos, el líder. Pero gracias a él pudo subir, aunque sea un poco, su perfil. Lo que podría parecerles a los demás, en especial frente a Kate, creía. Lo había salvado, y tal vez a alguna otra persona que hubiera tratado de entrar a la caverna en ruinas cuando Jack quedó atrapado. Gracias al drogadicto del grupo que tenían de vuelta a su doctor, y es más, aunque otro haya llegado hasta el punto en que él llegó, no habría encontrado la salida. Lo más seguro. El problema era por qué se había decidido a ayudar a alguien que lo hizo sentirse tan mal frente a casi todos los sobrevivientes del accidente. El británico no estaba enojado con Boone por no haber salvado a la mujer que tuvo la fantástica idea de salir a nadar, sino porque casi mata a Claire dejándola sin nada para beber. ¿Tenía razón para enojarse? Claro que la tenía ¿y para guardar rencor? No. Él los salvó y los había ayudado en muchas cosas, a Claire también. Quién sabe, tal vez en estos momentos habría estado pudriéndose en ese árbol y Ethan estaría torturando a la australiana.

—Claro que no —respondió la _pelos de zanahoria_, justo cuando llegaba Sayid quien, obviamente defendería más a Shannon.

—Dejemos que ellos lo solucionen. —Sun salió de en frente de la rubia, murmurando a Charlie—. Siempre lo hacen. —Se puso en camino hacia la construcción del bote, sin darse cuenta de la dirección a la que iba pasando justo a la izquierda de Sawyer, que se dirigía a la discusión; pasando a llevar a Charlie, pero el rockero no le hizo caso.

—Tienes toda la razón, debemos de dejarlos solos lo único que haríamos sería estorbar. —Continuó el inglés—. Nunca necesitarán gente como _yo_ para acabar con esos tontos problemas.

Sun iba en silencio, mirando la arena a sus pies. Luego, levantó la vista. Ahí estaba. Él. La miró. Se miraron por menos de un segundo, para que luego la vista del coreano se posara en el acompañante de su esposa. Esto no pareció molestarle del todo, más bien dejó escapar una risa; a lo que Michael aparecía en la escena preguntándole a Jin la razón de la risita, y que si quería ponerse a contar chistes a si mismo que lo hiciera en un lugar y momento adecuados. La coreana tomó del brazo a Charlie e hizo que a la fuerza de volteara.

—Estúpida, quédate tú con eso. Yo me voy. —Shannon terminó la discusión, se volteó y caminó directo a la extraña pareja recién partida. Recibió un "¿tanto alboroto, palillos?" de parte de Sawyer, que nuevamente recibió un caso omiso. Prácticamente corrió hacia esos dos, pero cuando se detuvieron, ella quedó con los labios a milímetros de la nariz del ex–bajista. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, para no tener el mismo resultado que Charlie, que cayó de espaldas—. ¡Tengan más cuidado!

— ¿Nos estabas siguiendo? —El británico sólo levantaba la cabeza, recostado totalmente sobre la arena, con los ojos clavados en la chica.

—Me preguntaba qué hacía el novio de la embarazada con la china. —dijo en un tono de desprecio. Sabía que él no era novio de Claire y que ella no era china, si no que coreana. La idea era ser insoportable, tratar de desahogarse por lo que recién ocurrió, ya que habían acabado lo que podría considerarse como algo divertido para pasar la mañana. Pero como ese _pequeño_ había intervenido, era su turno de entretenerla.

—Primer--

—Primero que todo —se defendió Sun por si misma, interrumpiendo lo que la ex–estrella de rock decía desde el piso—, él —indicó a Charlie, que tenía una mirada de extraño sin poder evitarla— no es novio de Claire. Segundo, y esto quiero que te quede claro —se acercó a Shannon, con una mirada nueva en su rostro: una expresión amenazante—, yo soy de Corea —enfatizó el nombre de su país natal— no de China, como tú y muchos otros he escuchado que dicen.

—Clar--

— ¡Ajá! Con que nos escuchabas a nosotros hablar, ya lo comprendo. —Hizo una pausa, tomando aire para que su supuesto descubrimiento tuviera un tono de mayor importancia— Tú nunca dijiste que hablabas inglés, así te podías acercar a todos y escucharlos hablar, invadir nuestra privacidad.

—Cómo s--

— ¿Eso es lo que tú crees? —Continuó Sun con la discusión en voz moderada, sin llamar mucho la atención, todavía interrumpiendo al igual que Shannon todo lo que el inglés decía—. Deberías de ser muy egocéntrica e inmadura para pensar una ridiculez así.

—Eso mis--

—Por lo menos digo lo que pienso. —Contestó orgullosa.

—Y eso qu--

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Continuaron las interrupciones, esta vez por parte de la coreana.

—Sí, a--

—No creas que eres la única que observa y escucha, Sun. Hay muchos más. Podría decir que, en parte, estoy entre ellos. La gente ha visto cómo te trata tu marido. —Asintió, como si estuviera corroborándose a si misma lo que decía, o como si respondiera una pregunta hecha por la expresión que en ese momento tomaba el rostro de Sun—. Él no te dejaba ni si quiera cruzar miradas con otra persona. Lo sé.

—Tal vez ell--

—Bueno, yo... él. Él es muy... se toma todo muy en serio. —Bajó la vista. Volvía a ser la misma Sun de siempre.

—Mir--

—Debes de aprender a elegir mejor con quién te casas. —Continuó Shannon sin ganas de continuar la discusión. Tal vez era porque empezaba a sentir una especie de compasión. Eso era extraño, debía de tomar nota de ese tipo de pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente—. Ese tipo de compromisos son un tanto importantes, ¿sabes? —añadió en todo de broma.

—Algui--

—Yo. Yo lo amo todavía.

_—...lo amo todavía._

Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza un momento. ¿Acaso le importaba? No tenía por qué, que él sepa no sentía nada tan especial además de un aprecio hacia Sun. Al fin y al cabo, a penas la conocía. No. No debía de tomarlo muy a pecho. Era bueno que se pudiera desahogar de alguna forma, le parecía que hace mucho que no hablaba de esa manera con otra persona.

_—...lo amo todavía._

Esas son cursilerías. Tal vez sólo se casó con él por el dinero que debería de tener. O por el físico. Según ella, Jin no estaba nada de mal. La idea sería esperar a que esa relación acabe por completo. Aunque esa había sido una gran pelea.

Siempre le quedaría en la mente el por qué de esa boda. La razón no podía ser el amor, eso no existía.

_—...lo amo todavía._

No lo pensó dos veces antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. A quién se lo había dicho, era algo terrible. No podía confiar en una mujer como esa, sabía de su comportamiento al fin y al cabo, las peleas entre ella y su hermano se escuchaban desde las playas hasta las cavernas. Lo que había dicho, era peor aún. Ella casi ni lo sentía, sólo lo dejó salir de su boca sin pensar. Pensar antes de hablar, esa virtud que tenía desde hace mucho estaba desapareciendo de a poco.


End file.
